Room 244
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Kau bertemu dengannya di dalam kamar keramat itu; kamar 244. Seiring waktunya berlalu, kau jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, sayang. Dia harus pergi setelah dia mengucapkan kata cinta. AU, chara-death. NaruHina. Mind to RnR?


**A/N:**

Ciaossu! :) Yoo, dheeSafa datang membawa fanfic perdananya di sini! X) ahaha, saya lagi suka nge-eksplor fandom lain XDD dulu, saya mah bersemayam di fandomnya FMA, tapi, saya mutusin liat-liat fandom lain, jadi, yah... saya ke sini X9

Okelah, semoga anda tahan membaca fanfic gaje saya yang satu ini =x=b

**Summary:**

Kau bertemu dengannya di dalam kamar keramat itu; kamar 244. Seiring waktunya berlalu, kau jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, sayang. Dia harus pergi setelah dia mengucapkan kata cinta.

**Genre:**

Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort (?), dan Friendship

**Pairing:**

NaruHina, slight SasuSaku.

**Rated:**

Sebenarnya K+ tapi... kukasih T aja deh -,- T- ada?

**Warning:**

AU, ada OC, chara-death, gaje, abal, super duper OOC, lebay, alay, bikin sakit mata dll. (ni author lagi pesimis gila! DX)

-o0o-

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Room 244**

A **Naruto **oneshot with **NaruHina **pairing

-o0o-

Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang wanita berumur 22 tahun yang mencari penghasilan sebagai perawat di salah satu rumah sakit ternama, Rumah Sakit Konoha. Hinata boleh dibilang sebagai wanita yang cantik. Dia mempunyai mata berwarna kelabu yang besar. Rambutnya terkadang dia simpul dan membiarkan beberapa helai rambut ungumu melambai di kedua sisi wajahmu. Badanmu juga proporsional. Wajah serta sifat pemalumu selalu menarik perhatian orang, terutama laki-laki. Keibuan, kata mereka. Tapi, dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat perhatian tersebut.

Orang lain merasa bingung kenapa dia berakhir menjadi seorang perawat biasa. Padahal dia adalah salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga, klan yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya dalam mengurusi perusahaan terbesar dan yang paling berkuasa di negara Konoha, Hyuuga Inc. Tapi, dia tak mempermasalahkan soal itu. Malahan, dia merasa lebih senang jika dia menjadi seorang perawat. Karena dia bisa menolong siapa saja secara langsung. Bukan yang hanya kerja di belakang meja dan memerintah seseorang dengan seenaknya. Dia tak pernah menyukai pekerjaan yang bersifat seperti itu.

Yah, begitulah seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Pemalu, baik hati, dan sederhana.

-o0o-

Saat itu, Hinata sedang terduduk di bagian resepsionis, sedang menggantikan salah seorang temannya yang sedang pergi membeli makan siang untuk dia dan temannya itu. Dia melayani setiap orang yang datang meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan dokter dengan sabar walaupun ada yang meminta untuk cepat-cepat ingin bertemu dengan dokter karena rasa khawatir yang amat sangat. Dia mengerti soal itu karena dia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. _Well, _setiap orang pasti punya rasa khawatir.

"Yo, Hinata," panggil seseorang dari belakang Hinata. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum kecil, "Oh, Ayumi. Sudah mendapatkan makanannya?" tanya Hinata, berhenti dari aktivitasnya yang sementara dan berdiri.

Wanita bernama Ayumi itu menyengir lebar sambil mengangkat kantong plastik berisi dua mi ramen yang dibungkus. "Sudah, dong. Ayo kita makan!" ajak Ayumi dengan semangat. Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat. "Oi, Junior! Tolong isi tempatku, ya!" suruh Ayumi kepada seorang wanita yang umurnya lebih muda setahun darimu itu. Yang disuruh cuma mengangguk ketakutan.

"Ayumi, kau tak perlu bicara dengan nada seperti itu, kau tahu? Kau membuatnya ketakutan," tegur Hinata dengan rasa iba dengan pekerja baru itu.

"Ahahaha, biarkan saja. Aku orangnya memang begitu, bukan?" Ayumi mengakui sifat buruknya, yang suka menyuruh orang lain dan berlagak seperti seorang preman yang bekerja di rumah sakit.

Hinata cuma dapat menghela nafas, lagi malas berkata-kata mengenai sifat Ayumi. "Hah... Terserahlah. Aku menyerah," kata Hinata seraya berjalan masuk ke suatu ruangan bersama dengan Ayumi. Ayumi tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Hinata.

Mereka berdua duduk. Ayumi meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja kecil, dan mengeluarkan dua bungkusan. Dia memberikan salah satu bungkusan tersebut pada Hinata sekaligus sumpitnya. Hinata menerima bungkusan dan sumpitnya. Mereka berdua pun menyantap makan siang mereka yang diselingi oleh beberapa bahan pembicaraan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Hinata berdiri dan mulai membereskan makanan mereka dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sementara Ayumi menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga! Aku hampir lupa memberitahumu Hinata!" katanya sedikit panik.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Hm? Memberitahu aku apa?"

Ayumi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Hinata sedikit mengantuk, "Kau dipanggil sama dr. Fujiwara. Kalau nggak salah kamu disuruh untuk merawat seseorang di kamar 244."

"He? Di kamar keramat itu?" tanya Hinata sambi bergidik ngeri walaupun ada rasa tenang di dalam nadanya.

Ayumi mengangguk. Dia menyeringai lebar. "Pergi sana ke kantor dr. Fujiwara. Kalau tidak...," Dia membuat rambutnya berada di depan mukanya, memasang wajah mengerikan dan mengangkat tangannya seakan-akan ingin mencekik leher Hinata, "...Hantu di dalam kamar keramat itu menghantuimu, loh."

"AAAAH!" teriak Hinata, kena dengan candaan Ayumi. Dia berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruangan itu. Ayumi hanya dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang ketakutan.

-o0o-

"Kamar 244, kamar 244..." gumam Hinata saat melihat-lihat plat nomor yang terpampang di pintu setiap kamar yang ia lewati. Sebenarnya, dia tak ingin merawat orang yang dirawat di kamar 244 gara-gara rumor yang beredar setahun yang lalu, disaat ia baru memasuki bulan pertama di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tapi, dia harus menerima pekerjaan tersebut. Kalau tidak, dia akan berhadapan dengan sisi 'gelap' dr. Fujiwara.

Rumor itu ceritanya seperti ini.

Ada seorang laki-laki yang menderita kanker otak yang dirawat di kamar 244. Dia bertemu dengan seorang perawat yang ditugaskan merawatnya. Pertama mereka bertemu, mereka selalu beradu mulut. Eh, pada akhirnya mereka malah jatuh cinta.

Cerita yang manis memang. Tapi, disaat laki-laki itu meninggal dihadapan si perawat itu, perawat tersebut menjadi depresi. Dia pun menyusul kekasihnya dengan cara gantung diri di kamar tersebut. Tragis, seperti Romeo dan Juliet (?). Lalu, setelah perawat itu dimakamkan, suara perawat dan suara laki-laki yang beradu mulut sering terdengar oleh orang-orang. Akhirnya, kamar itu pun dianggap sebagai kamar keramat...

Dia pun sampai di depan pintu kamar 244. Hinata menelan ludahnya. Rupanya dia masih takut kalau rumor itu benar-benar nyata. Dia mengetuk pintu itu dan membukanya dengan pelan. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Normal.

Kata yang tepat digambarkan oleh Hinata ketika memasuki kamar tersebut. Semua sisi kamar dipenuhi oleh warna putih salju. Peralatannya... _well_, baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang rusak. Hinata menarik nafas lega. Dia tak perlu melihat suasana kamar yang sama dengan rumor tersebut. _Terima kasih, Tuhan..._

"Hey! Kau siapa?" tanya seseorang yang berada di depan Hinata dengan nada... ceria? Hinata melompat kaget. "Ya ampun! Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah orang yang bertanya padanya dan mendapati seorang pria yang kelihatannya sebaya dengan Hinata sedang duduk di atas ranjang dan menatap Hinata dengan wajah sedikit panik. Dia mempunyai rambut jingga, sama seperti senja, serta mata biru yang birunya sebiru laut. Senja dan laut. Hm. Perpaduan yang indah. Seperti lukisan senja yang sedang ditelan oleh air laut.

"Err... _Y-yeah_. K-kurasa begitu," jawab Hinata gugup. Ah, sifat pemalu terhadap orang yang baru ia kenal datang lagi...

Dia menarik nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Kukira aku telah menganggumu atau apa gitu," katanya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Jadi, kau itu siapa?"

"Uhh... Aku Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata menyebutkan namanya.

"Hyuuga? Hmm... sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat." Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas dagunya, sedang berpikir. Lalu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tak usah pedulikan soal itu. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal ya, Hinata!" kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih pada Hinata.

Semburat merah langsung hinggap di pipi Hinata begitu Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya. Dia menunduk untuk melihat ke arah sepatunya. "Err... Salam kenal juga, U-uzumaki-san," balas Hinata pelan.

"Tak usah panggil Uzumaki. Naruto saja. Kita berdua 'kan jadi teman mulai sekarang ini," ucap Naruto, masih dengan wajah cerianya.

Hinata menatapnya terkejut. Tak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto. Selama ini, dia hanya dekat dengan Ayumi. Orang lain tidak terlalu menyukai Hinata, entah alasannya apa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia bukan orang yang enak diajak berbicara.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata cuma terdiam itu menatap dalam-dalam ke arahnya. "Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Hinata kembali sadar dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya. H-hanya saja aku senang kalau ada orang yang ingin berteman denganku. Terima kasih, N-naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Kalau gitu, bagus, deh! Kukira aku menakutimu atau apa gitu." Dia tertawa lepas. Hinata juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Dan, begitulah pertemuan mereka bermula.

Sepertinya, kamar keramat ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

-o0o-

"Hoo. Jadi orang yang bernama Naruto itu mau berteman denganmu?" tanya Ayumi pada Hinata. Mereka berdua sedang menyantap makan siang di dalam ruangan yang mereka tempati tiga hari yang lalu. Sebelumnya, Hinata menceritakan kejadiannya bertemu dengan Naruto pada Ayumi.

Hinata mengangguk senang. "Yup! Akhirnya ada juga yang mau berteman denganku. Aku senang sekali," kata Hinata sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

Ayumi tersenyum menggoda. "Heh. Sepertinya kamar keramat itu membawa keberuntungan padamu, Hinata," kata Ayumi. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, aku harap begitu," kata Hinata. Dia duduk di seberang Ayumi, tersenyum lebar. Ayumi mengerjap kaget. Ia tak pernah melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya. Maksudku, terlalu lebar. Ayumi mengedipkan kedua matanya kemudian tersenyum usil. Pasti karena orang bernama Naruto itu.

"Jadi... Naruto itu seperti apa?" tanya Ayumi dengan penasaran. Dia menopang dagunya dan memandangi Hinata.

Hinata menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan memandang ke arah pintu. "Hmm... Bagaimana, ya? Dia itu punya rambut sejingga senja. Terus, matanya sebiru biru laut. Terus, dia suka senyum. Dan, dia ceria juga enerjik. Yah... dia orang yang menyenangkan," jelas Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Ayumi.

Ayumi menyeringai, "Wah. Sepertinya aku harus bertemu dengan pria itu, Hinata. Dia sepertinya orang yang bisa dipercaya."

"Hah? Orang yang bisa dipercaya? Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata. Dia memasang wajah kebingungan.

Ayumi menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Sana pergi. Bawakan Naruto makan siang. Dia pasti kelaparan."

"Oke, deh. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Ayumi!" pamit Hinata seraya membawa kereta makanan keluar dari ruangan. Dia pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Sementara itu, Ayumi memandang pintu itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Hm. Akan ada peristiwa yang menarik, nih." Sebuah senyum usil terlukis di wajahnya. "Oh, _well_. Aku juga harus bekerja."

-o0o-

Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu kamar 244. Dia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. "Naruto-kun," panggilnya, "Aku membawakan makanan untuk-"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat ia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda serta pria berambut biru tua sedang berbicara akrab dengan Naruto. Yah... nggak akrab juga, sih. Habisnya, Naruto terlihat sedang mengumpat kesal pada si pria itu dan pria itu cuma memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Ah, Hinata!" kata Naruto saat menyadari keberadaan Hinata di kamar tersebut. Dia memberi Hinata senyum khasnya, membuat kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Kedua orang asing tersebut juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Err... H-hai, Naruto..." Merasa canggung dengan keberadaan dua orang asing itu, Hinata mendorong kereta makanannya ke samping tempat tidur Naruto dengan cepat dan meletakkan makan siang Naruto di atas meja kecil. Ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk keluar dari situ. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti berkat perkataan blak-blakan dari perempuan berambut pink itu. "Jadi ini ya yang namanya Hinata? Wah, manis sekali! Sama seperti yang Naruto bilang!"

"Sakura! Jangan bilang seperti itu!" teriak Naruto. Hinata berbalik dan mendapati bahwa ada sedikit rona merah di pipi Naruto.

Wanita bernama Sakura itu cekikikan. "Lah, sudah bagus aku menyampaikan kalimat itu padanya. Kau mau menyampaikan itu dirimu sendiri?"

Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya. Dia melipat tangan dan memanyunkan bibirnya, berpura-pura ngambek. Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata yang sedang terdiam dan tersenyum, "Hai, Hinata-chan! Aku Haruno Sakura dan yang itu adalah pacarku yang tersayang, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada riang. Orang yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya meng-hmph. "Dan aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari si Idiot itu."

"Siapa yang kau bilang Idiot, hah, Jidat Lebar!" teriak Naruto, lagi. Sakura langsung memberinya tatapan membunuh. "Bilang lagi 'Jidat Lebar' dan aku akan memendammu di tanah bersama ulat-ulat menjijikkan itu." Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Salam kenal ya, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata memandangi Sakura. Kemudian, dia membalas senyuman Sakura. "Iya, salam kenal juga, Sakura-san."

Dan sejak saat itu, Hinata mempunyai teman baru. Dia menjadi dilema. Dia menjadi seperti seorang gadis remaja yang suka ditindas yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan seorang teman. Dia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Naruto. Kalau tak ada dia... mungkin dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan teman selain Ayumi.

-o0o-

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto, dan Hinata makin akrab dengan Naruto. Dia juga sudah berkenalan teman-teman Naruto seperti Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi-san, Rock Lee, Tsunade-san, Jiraiya-san dll. Bahkan, orang dari luar Konoha seperti Gaara dan Temari juga mengunjungi Naruto. Dan, dia juga sempat tercengang saat melihat kakaknya; Hyuuga Neji sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto. Naruto benar-benar orang yang... menakjubkan. Ya, itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Naruto di mata Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar menikmati pembicaraannya bersama Naruto, walaupun, bahan pembicaraan mereka terkesan simpel; makanan favorit, hewan peliharaan, orang tua, sekolah, hobi dan lain-lain. Tapi, Hinata bersyukur. Paling tidak, dia bisa mengetahui sisi lain dan kehidupan dari seseorang bernama Naruto.

Empat minggu berlalu dan mereka semakin akrab.

Hinata juga sudah mulai merasakan gejala aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya setiap kali bertemu dengan pria berambut jingga itu. Jantungnya tak bekerja dengan baik alias berhenti berdetak setiap kali ia-Naruto menyebut namanya atau tersenyum lebar padanya. Kupu-kupu seakan-akan berterbangan di dalam perutnya setiap ia menyebut namanya. Dan, dia selalu merasakan kalau wajahnya memanas dan menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya setiap kali ia menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tulangnya selalu menggigil setiap kulit Naruto bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. _Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padaku...?_

"Kau ini sedang jatuh cinta sama Naruto," jawab Ayumi begitu Hinata menanyakan soal gejala aneh itu pada Ayumi.

Hinata melongo. Tangannya yang memegang sumpit berhenti di udara. "Maaf, apa yang barusan kau bilang, Ayumi?"

Ayumi memandangi Hinata lalu kembali berkutat dengan mi sobanya. "Aku bilang, kau ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan Naruto," ulang Ayumi sambil memasukkan ujung sumpit yang dilingkarkan oleh mi ke dalam mulutnya, "Makanya kau merasakan gejala aneh seperti itu."

Hinata melongo lagi untuk kedua kalinya. "EEEH?" ucapnya panik. Wajahnya memerah karena perkataan Ayumi itu. "Darimana kau tahu soal begituan?"

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Jadi, aku tahu," jawab Ayumi. Ayumi mengangkat kepalanya, "Jangan bilang kalau kau tak pernah merasakan namanya jatuh cinta sebelumnya."

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya. Ayumi menepuk dahinya, "Ya, Tuhan. Kau benar-benar tidak menikmati masa remajamu, Hinata."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Ayumi," kata Hinata sarkastik.

"Jadi... kau mau bagaimana? Kau 'kan sudah tahu soal perasaanmu berkat aku," tanya Ayumi sambil menopang dagunya.

Hinata meminum air putih sebelum meletakkan gelasnya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti ... aku akan tetap merawatnya seperti biasa."

Ayumi tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah."

-o0o-

Saat itu, Hinata sedang membicarakan tentang kucing yang ia pungut beberapa hari yang lalu pada Naruto. Naruto terlihat antusias mendengar cerita Hinata. Dia hanya dapat tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Naruto yang kekanak-kanakan walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak 22 tahun.

Lalu, ia menangkap sesuatu. Kulit Naruto begitu ... pucat. Di bawah mata birunya yang indah, ada kantung yang menggantung. Dia juga sepertinya lebih kurus. Secara refleks, Hinata mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Begitu ia menarik kembali tangannya, dia sadar. Ada beberapa helai rambut berwarna jingga berada di telapak tangannya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan keterkejutan luar biasa. "N-naruto. I-ini..." Dia menunjukkan helai rambut tersebut padanya. Naruto melihat sekilas ke telapak tangan Hinata sebelum kembali melihat ke arah wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Efek dari kemoterapi," katanya.

Pupil Hinata mengecil. "B-berarti, k-kau..."

"Ya, Hinata. Aku mengidap kanker otak. Kanker otak stadium empat."

-o0o-

Sejak peristiwa itu, peristiwa dimana akhirnya penyakit Naruto terungkap, Hinata lebih banyak berdiam diri dan melamun. Dia juga menjadi lebih ceroboh dari biasanya. Ayumi yang melihat itu langsung merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Ayumi dapat menebak dari ekspresi wajah Hinata, kalau semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Tapi, ia tak bisa mencampuri itu. Entah kenapa, urusan antara Hinata dan Naruto sepertinya begitu ... pribadi. Seakan-akan ada dinding yang menghalanginya agar ia tak dapat masuk ke masalah mereka. Ayumi menghela nafas, tanda ia menyerah.

Sepertinya, Hinata harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendirian.

-o0o-

Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ia sedang memegang sebuah berkas berisi tentang keadaan Naruto dengan erat. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tatapan mata yang tertuju pada lantai marmer itu hampa, senada dengan mata kelabunya. Pikirannya melayang-layang, tapi, cuma satu yang ia pikirkan. Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Cuma dia yang dipikirkannya saat ini. _Apa ini juga karena jatuh cinta, ya?_

Dia pun kembali masuk ke dalam alam khayalnya. Memikirkan segala peristiwa yang ia sudah lalui bersamanya. Dia pun membuat lengkungan seperti jembatan di bibirnya. Tak pernah ia merasa sesedih ini.

"Cepat! Bawa dia ke ruang ICU!" teriak salah seorang perempuan, membuat Hinata kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang perawat senior sedang menyahuti perawat yang ada di sekelilingnya. Beberapa perawat pun memasuki kamar tempat perawat yang sebelumnya berteriak. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mendorong sebuah tempat tidur beroda. Di atasnya, terbaring seorang pria dengan alat bantuan pernapasan yang menutupi area hidung dan mulutnya. Dia memandang sekilas orang yang dibawa oleh beberapa perawat tersebut dan mengenali dengan baik siapa yang terbaring itu.

"Naruto-kun!"

-o0o-

"Hyuuga," seseorang memanggil namanya. dr. Fujiwara. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. dr. Fujiwara melihat ke mata Hinata, matanya bengkak. Pasti karena menangis seharian, pikir dr. Fujiwara.

"D-dokter Fujiwara?" kata Hinata lirih. "A-apa yang a-anda lakukan disini?" tanyanya terisak-isak.

dr. Fujiwara menoleh ke arah ruangan ICU, tempat Naruto sedang tertidur saat ini, lalu menoleh kembali ke arah Hinata. "Kau akan membawa dia kembali ke dalam kamar tersebut. Keadaannya sudah membaik. Dia sempat sadar waktu kau tertidur."

Secercah senyum menghiasi wajah Hinata, "Benarkah?"

dr. Fujiwara tersenyum kecut sebagai balasan senyum Hinata. "Begitulah. Lagipula, dia mau membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Dia mulai beranjak pergi dari lorong tempat Hinata menunggu Naruto untuk sadar sebelum bergumam, "Sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk kalian berdua."

Hinata mendengar jelas gumaman dr. Fujiwara tersebut. Dia bermaksud untuk menanyakan sesuatu, tapi niatnya terhenti karena ia tak melihat lagi sosok dr. Fujiwara di lorong tersebut.

-o0o-

"_Gomen_, Hinata. Aku telah merepotkanmu selama ini," kata Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Dia sedang terduduk di atas kursi roda, didorongkan oleh Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "_Iie_. Tak perlu minta maaf. Ini memang tugas dari seorang perawat, kok. Tenang saja." Dia tersenyum tulus. Naruto memberi senyuman yang sama. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama." Hinata berhenti dan membuka pintu kamar 244. Kemudian, dia kembali mendorong kursi roda Naruto, memasuki kamar yang konon keramat tersebut. "N-naruto-kun, kalau kau mau tidur, a-aku akan membantumu supaya kau bisa berbaring di tempat tidur."

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tak usah. Aku duduk saja. Lagipula, _dia_ akan datang sebentar lagi," katanya menatap langit-langit. Hinata menatapnya dengan rasa bingung. _Dia?_

HInata inginnya berbalik, tapi, sebuah tangan menarik tangan Hinata, membuat HInata kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk ke arahnya. Matanya melebar saat bibirnya ditekan oleh bibir seseorang.

Naruto menciumnya.

Hinata terkejut dengan perbuatan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba. Matanya bergerak-gerak, melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu tenang. Dia melihat Naruto menutup matanya, jadi dia mejuga menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Naruto itu dengan canggung.

Ciuman yang diberikan Naruto itu lembut, tapi, entah kenapa Hinata merasakan ada perasaan yang menyakitkan yang tersembunyi di dalam ciuman lembut itu. Sangat menyakitkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia melepaskan bibirnya. Refleks, Hinata terjatuh. Wajahnya merah padam, sama seperti wajah Naruto saat ini. Mereka berdua seperti anak remaja 14 tahun yang baru melakukan ciuman pertamanya. Walaupun mereka berdua memang beru melakukan ciuman pertama mereka yang seharusnya mereka lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menangkap ekspresi sedih di wajah Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu..." gumam Naruto pelan, tapi entah kenapa, kalimat terdengar jelas di telinganya. Matanya kembali melebar. Tanpa sadar, sebulir air mata mengalir turun di pipi Hinata. Entah kenapa, Hinata mempunyai firasat buruk soal pengakuan Naruto itu. Tapi, dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan membalas, "A-aku juga m-m-mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Bener, nih?" Hinata kembali mengangguk. Ekspresi tenang terlukis di wajah Naruto. "Kalau begitu, bagus, deh. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang..."

"Eh? M-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku bisa pergi ke alam sana dengan tenang," jawab Naruto tenang. "Kalau aku tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padamu, nanti aku bisa jadi arwah penasaran," candanya.

"Ta-tapi, kau kan baru menyatakan perasaanmu padaku t-tiga menit yang lalu! Kita barusan jadi kekasih bukan?" Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Dia menangis terisak-isak.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, iya. Kekasih yang baru jadian selama tiga menit dan akan putus beberapa detik kemudian."

"I-itu tak lucu..." ucap Hinata pelan, diselingi dengan suara tangisnya. Naruto mengusap-usap punggungnya guna untuk menenangkannya. "Hidup terus, ya, Hinata. Jangan bunuh diri kayak perawat yang mati di sini. Aku tak mau kau mati gara-gara aku. Nanti, aku dihukum sama Tuhan, lho. Jadi, relakan aku saja, ya?"

Hinata menatap mata biru itu dalam-dalam. Dia dapat merasakan kalau gerakan nafasnya sudah mulai tak teratur. Dia sudah tahu kalau ini saatnya untuk melepasnya pergi. Dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh! Kamu juga harus janji padaku, kalau kau akan berteman dengan 100 orang! Dan, kalau kamu sudah jatuh cinta sama orang lain, peringatkan dia, kalau nanti, waktu kamu dan cinta barumu itu sudah menyusulku di sana, aku bersumpah aku akan menghajarnya karena kamu telah menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya daripada sama aku. Janji?"

Hinata tak dapat menahan tawanya saat Naruto mengucapkan sumpah itu. Tawa Hinata memudar dan digantikan oleh senyum pahit. "Janji."

"Kalau begitu, waktunya aku pergi. Selamat tinggal, Hinata. Kau tahu kalau aku akan selalu menunggumu di sana," pamit Naruto seraya menutup kedua matanya. Berharap ada kemungkinan kalau Naruto itu cuma berpura-pura saja, Hinata mencari-cari denyut nadi Naruto. Tak berdenyut. DIa mendekatkan telinganya di dada kiri Naruto. Tak berdetak. Dia mengecek pernafasannya. Tak bernafas.

Dia sudah pergi.

Air mata kembali memenuhi kedua matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam, tak ingin mengganggu kematian Naruto yang damai. Sakit. Ada sesuatu yang menyayat hatinya disaat ia menutup kedua matanya. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan oleh perawat yang kehilangan kekasihnya setahun yang lalu.

Kejadian yang terjadi tahun lalu, terulang lagi.

Tapi, kali ini, sang perawat tidak bunuh diri.

Sang perawat bermata kelabu itu memutuskan untuk tetap menjalankan hidupnya.

Sambil menunggu, kapan malaikat maut akan mencabut nyawanya.

-o0o-

selesai. gila fanfic apaan ini! orang kanker matinya di kursi roda! bukan di tempat tidur yang kayak di sinetro-sinetron itu. shit! sumpah... fanfic naruto pertama gue jelek banget! TT^TT ni mah bukan 22 tahun! 15 tahun! huwaaa! ancur!

author lagi pesimis gila DDDX

ya udahlah. maaf kalo banyak typo, gaje banget, lebay gila, terlalu OOC, nggak bagus, alurnya kecepatan dll. flame boleh, karena gua butuh flame kalo mau hapus fanfic sampah ini. trus, minta maaf kalo fic ini secara gak sengaja ngikutin fic karya orang lain (berhubung fic Naruto di Indonesia banyak banget -_-)

terima kasih udah baca!

R.E.V.I.E.W

naamuu...

TT^TTv

dheeSafa


End file.
